The Hunted
by dobe-uchiha-teme
Summary: Ryoma's training session with Tezuka Buchou turned out to be much more than he expected when Fuji appears. Tezuka/Fuji with cute little Ryoma voyeurism. Sequel: Triangular


**Title: The Hunted**

**Pairing: Tezuka/Fuji (Cute little Ryoma voyeurism)**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Summary: Ryoma's training session with Tezuka Buchou turned out to be much more than he expected when Fuji appears. **

It was right after Ryoma's training session with the Buchou. Tezuka and the first year freshman had been meeting every Sunday at the usual tennis court to practise.

Being the best on Seigaku's team (apart from Fuji-senpai), they pushed each other to limits, till they exceeded expectations. With each and every game, they fought hard, pride on the line, but ultimately more for the sake of being the best player on team.

"That's all for today. I have other plans. See you at school Echizen." Tezuka said, pushing up his glasses with his free hand, the other still gripping onto his racket.

"Sure, whatever." Ryoma turned around and made his way to the changing room for a quick wash up.

Just when he was about to leave, he saw a familiar figure in the tennis court playing against his Buchou.

Fuji-senpai was good, although Ryoma would never admit the former to be a greater prodigy than himself. But sure, he acknowledged his senpai's skills. As long as that unfinished match that was interrupted by bad weather existed, Ryoma would never admit defeat to his senpai.

Deciding it would benefit him to watch the ongoing game, he laid down on the bench in the shade, getting a perfect view of the court and its players.

Two sets later, Ryoma was really falling asleep as Fuji-senpai simply refused to play seriously. He could see the small twitch of Tezuka Buchou's eyebrow, the closest sign of his waning patience against the ever-smiling tensai.

"Che." Ryoma stood up and brushed the dust off his clothes, and went to the nearby convenience store to get a can of Ponta. He hesitated before closing the fridge.

Okay, so he was kind of anti-social, but that doesn't mean he was a lousy kouhai*.

Hence, the young boy made his way back to the courts with two more cans of drink, only to find his senpais nowhere in sight.

Ryoma looked at his bag of grape Ponta, and back at the court. He looked around the area, having half the mind to leave when he heard something from the changing room.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow and pushed open the door, hearing the showers in the deeper part of the toilet.

What he didn't expect to hear was the soft gasps and skin-slapping sounds that resounded through the entire room.

'It couldn't be...'

Quickly but stealthily he made his way around to the shower stalls. The blue-haired boy hid safely behind a corner and glanced, only to find two very naked and wet senpais fitted closely against each other.

Ryoma always knew having no shower curtains in changing rooms was a very, very bad idea. But that wasn't the point.

The point was that Fuji-senpai was pushed up front against the wall, his hands balled into fists as his mouth released another sound of ecstasy. Behind him was the Buchou, fingers a tight grip on the other's slim waist, pushing his angrily red cock into Fuji-senpai and letting out low groans that made Ryoma gulp.

"T-Tezuka! Not s-so fast!"

The young boy should not be standing here. He should not be intruding on this really private moment. But with each slap of Tezuka's hips against Fuji's full behind, with each moan that spilled out of his senpais' swollen lips, Ryoma just couldn't bring himself to look away.

The way the water droplets trickled down their bodies, the pink hickeys that decorated Fuji's back, with another one forming on his neck between Tezuka's lips, it was too much for the young freshman.

Ryoma felt a tingle in his lower abdomen. His knees were getting weak, his breaths shorter. But he just couldn't stop staring.

Tezuka suddenly pulled out, his cock leaking with precum, and Ryoma caught a glimpse of Fuji's bruised opening before Fuji was turned around to face the captain, legs lifted and spread easily with strong arms.

As Tezuka slipped back into Fuji's body, Fuji snaked his arms around his partner's neck and pulled him down for a ferocious kiss. They moved against each other, with Tezuka's hips alternating between short thrusts and deep, circular grinds that left Fuji's toes curling with pleasure.

Ryoma slid down to the floor, his cans of Ponta scattered and making some noise, but it was beyond his concern. His lips went dry, and his left hand simply moved by itself to palm his growing erection.

Releasing his own leaking cock from its confines, Ryoma stroked to the rhythm of Tezuka's thrust, staring at Fuji's hips moving down to meet them.

"Syuusuke...!" Tezuka groaned, and Ryoma was sure he could never hear his captain's commands the same way again.

"A-Ah! Harder! T-Tezuka!" As Fuji's melodious voice escalated and quickened in pace, so did their little voyeur's strokes, as they were all reaching their peaks.

Fuji started touching himself, his own erection already straining. He slammed his head against the wall behind him, eyes rolling back and cheeks utterly flushed.

"I-Inside, please!" Fuji screamed as he came, legs tightening around Tezuka's waist, nails digging into his muscular back.

And at that moment, Ryoma exploded into his own hand with a soft moan, white spurts of semen released all over his blue shorts.

Tezuka stalled and pushed Fuji harder against the wall as he released deep inside his partner.

As they caught their breath, Ryoma was already done cleaning himself. Knees still a little weak, he forced himself up.

He saw Fuji still leaning against the wall, lightly kissing Tezuka's neck, with the latter washing his leaking hole, the white release flowing down his creamy thighs.

Ryoma's face burned with guilt. He picked up his tennis bag and ran for the door, not noticing a certain smiling gaze following his flustered moment.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next few days, Ryoma couldn't bring himself to look at his senpais. Every shout Tezuka makes, and every laugh Fuji does simply reduces Ryoma to wanton desires.

The young boy tried to avoid and situation that would put himself alone with his two senpais. Until the afternoon before his and Tezuka's usual weekend practice, Fuji suddenly cornered him in an empty classroom.

"Echizen-kun, Tezuka and I want to pay you back for the wonderful drinks you left us in the changing room." His senpai was smiling ever so calmly. "Would you like to join us after your practice with him this weekend?"

Ryoma gulped, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights.

Seeing their little voyeur's cute blush, Fuji-senpai chuckled, leaning in to whisper ever so gently,

"I'll even let you come inside."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: ***Kouhai = junior

I have been watching Prince of Tennis all this time and read many fics, never thought I'd write one in this fandom. But an idea struck at the most random of times and viola, here it is.

Please leave a review! ^^


End file.
